


6 de diciembre: bastones de caramelo

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Candy Canes, Christmas, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rutting, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 6 de diciembre: bastones de caramelo.





	6 de diciembre: bastones de caramelo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta basado en el mismo AU que los anteriores trabajos de la serie, pero no es necesario haberlos leído para leer este.

Peter estaba a punto de perder el control. Se enorgullecía de tener un gran control, mejor que cualquiera de los hombres lobo que lo rodeaban, pero estaba a punto de perderlo por completo.

Se encontraban en una reunión de la manada, una de esas que consistían en ver películas y jugar a juegos de mesa o cosas por el estilo para reforzar los lazos entre ellos, y Stiles llevaba la última media hora chupando un maldito bastón de caramelo de la forma más obscena posible. Eso no podía ser legal, era totalmente indecente y Peter no podía sentir más envidia del maldito bastón. El caramelo estaba a punto de desvanecerse, devorado a un ritmo inhumano, y Peter finalmente suspiró aliviado cuando el último pedazo desapareció en la boca del chico.

Se frotó el rostro con una mano y se encontró con la mirada burlona de su sobrino, que evidentemente sabía lo que estaba pensando. Peter se negó a sentirse avergonzado, la culpa era de Stiles.

Entonces, el chico sacó otro bastón de caramelo de la nada.

—¡Oh, no, de eso ni hablar!—exclamó el lobo. Se levantó del sillón y le quitó el bastón de la mano.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo!—se quejó Stiles.

—Por encima de mi cadáver. No vas a comer otro de estos, busca otra cosa que no se pueda chupar.

El chico le miró con ojos entornados y expresión molesta. Una sonrisa perversa comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro lentamente. Scott y Isaac, sentados a su lado, se apartaron un poco sintiendo el peligro.

Stiles sacó de algún bolsillo otro bastón de caramelo como si nada y se lo metió en la boca poco a poco, sus labios rojos por el colorante del bastón anterior envueltos a su alrededor, sus ojos siempre fijos en los del lobo. Llegó hasta el mango, donde ya no podía continuar más, y comenzó a sacarlo al mismo ritmo. Todos en la sala podían oír el gruñido que vibraba en el pecho de Peter y el olor a excitación era casi insoportable. El bastón salió de entre los labios de Stiles con un obsceno _pop_ y el chico sacó la lengua, también roja, y se dispuso a lamerlo de arriba abajo. Algo se rompió en la mente de Peter casi audiblemente. Sus ojos brillaron intensos y sus colmillos forzaron su camino al exterior.

—¡Wah!—Stiles se encontró de repente cabeza abajo, cargado sobre el hombro de Peter al estilo bombero. Se echó a reír mientras el lobo lo llevaba hacia las escaleras—. Os veo luego—se despidió de sus amigos.

—Nooo, marchaos a vuestra casa—gruñó Scott, su rostro arrugado en disgusto.

—No creo que Peter pueda aguantar tanto—respondió Derek con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa intentando abrirse paso.

  
  


  
  


—¡Huf!—Stiles se quedó sin aliento por un momento cuando Peter lo tiró sobre la cama que compartían en la casa de la manada—. ¿Qué pasa lobito? Creía que tenías mejor control.

—Tú y tu maldita fijación oral vais a volverme loco—le dijo, las palabras algo distorsionadas entre colmillos.

Se arrodilló sobre el chico, su cuerpo, a pesar de tener la misma altura, cubriéndolo por completo, y lo besó de una forma para nada dulce ni refinada (no era posible estando medio transformado). No podía resistir, esos labios lo habían estado provocando sin ninguna vergüenza toda la tarde y tampoco estaba preocupado, sabía lo cachondo que Stiles se ponía cuando lo follaba de una forma no tan humana.

—Ahora voy a comerte hasta quedarme satisfecho—le susurró y se incorporó.

—¿Huh?—Stiles le miró confuso, algo sin aliento, hasta que Peter prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones y entonces lo comprendió—. Oh. ¡Joder, sí!

Colaboró bajándose también los calzoncillos hasta que Peter lo agarró por las caderas y lo tumbó boca abajo con brusquedad.

—Ugh... Bruto—se quejó, pero no podía disimular el olor a excitación que emanaba.

Peter le dio un azote en su perfecto y redondo trasero tan solo para ver la marca de sus dedos en la pálida piel. El chico gritó y estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero entonces Peter deslizó la lengua de abajo arriba por su raja y Stiles se derritió con un gemido. Desde ese momento, Stiles se volvió completamente dócil y manejable. Peter utilizó su lengua para humedecerlo, lamiendo alrededor desde el perineo hasta su agujero, presionando suavemente, sus dientes acariciando de vez en cuando la sensible piel alrededor. Esta era una de sus cosas favoritas, sobre todo por los dulces gemidos de gatito que emitía el chico, abriéndose lentamente para él, sumiéndose en un estado completamente abstraído de todo lo demás. Peter no se cansaba jamás y seguía hasta que Stiles acababa sollozando y suplicando.

—Por favor... Peter... No puedo más...—las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y estaba temblando, manteniéndose de rodillas gracias solo a las manos de Peter.

Peter se incorporó y se relamió los labios. Contempló el agujero brillante de saliva, abierto e intentando cerrarse alrededor de nada, y su miembro erecto goteando sobre las sábanas.

—Precioso—murmuró y le dio un último beso antes de hurgar en sus pantalones tirados junto a la cama. Sacó un bastón de caramelo (porque por supuesto que tenía más escondidos) y lo deslizó lentamente en el agujero.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el chico, apenas consciente de lo que pasaba. Miró sobre su hombro y vio las líneas blancas y rojas desaparecer dentro de él—. No creo que estén hechos para eso—le dijo, pero no forcejeó para evitarlo.

—Aprieta tu agujero, cariño—le ordenó, dándole un suave azote. Stiles gimió como si fuera un gran esfuerzo, pero los músculos se contrajeron alrededor del bastón y Peter sonrió satisfecho—. Bien, ahora voy a darte algo más apropiado para esa boca tuya.

Peter se bajó de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. El chico se relamió los labios mientras lo observaba. Todo eso era suyo y solo suyo, esos fuertes músculos, esos hombros anchos, ese cuello ilegal y ese miembro grueso y duro. Estaba prácticamente babeando, sabía lo que estaba por venir. El lobo se colocó sobre él, sentándose sobre su pecho con las piernas a ambos lados de sus hombros. Tomó su miembro en mano y acarició las mejillas y la nariz del chico con la punta húmeda antes de bajar hacia sus labios.

—Tu fijación oral va a volverme loco un día de estos y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando me vuelvo loco. Si necesitas algo en tu boca, puedes tener mi polla siempre que quieras.

Stiles habría replicado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado chupando la punta del miembro como si fuera una piruleta. Peter no se equivocaba con su fijación oral, se sentía más tranquilo teniendo algo en su boca y las felaciones eran su parte favorita del sexo; podía pasarse horas simplemente con el grueso miembro en su boca y Peter le daba el gusto siempre que quería.

—Te ves adorable chupando mi polla. Debería grabarte y mostrárselo a todos. Si les dijera que puedes estar callado durante tanto tiempo ninguno me creería.

Stiles emitió un suave gemido y su agujero se estrechó alrededor del bastón.

—Oh, mi putilla exhibicionista. Te encantaría eso, ¿eh? Que todos vieran cuánto disfrutas tener una polla en tu boca.

En respuesta, Stiles abrió un poco más la boca y dejó que Peter deslizara su verga más profundo, lentamente, tanto como podía.

Ninguno de los dos podía negar que eran un par de exhibicionistas, especialmente al principio, cuando el sexo era la base de su relación (o eso querían pensar). Ahora el sexo era solo un añadido; la intimidad, las tardes juntos en el sofá, las voz de Stiles leyendo un libro mientras sus dedos acariciaban el pelaje del lobo, las manos de Peter masajeando de arriba abajo los músculos doloridos de su esposo tras un duro día, ahora todo eso era más importante que cualquier placer sexual, aunque por supuesto que seguían disfrutando del sexo cuando les apetecía.

Stiles tragó alrededor del miembro y Peter gruñó, agarrándose al cabecero de la cama para mantener el control.

—Cuidado, pequeño. Podría decidir anudar tu boca y sabes que eso sería al menos media hora—le advirtió.

Por supuesto que no lo haría si Stiles no quería, pero por el agudo gemido que emitió este y su mirada suplicante, el chico parecía estar de acuerdo. Sus dedos no chasquearon para negarse así que Peter lo tomó como un sí. Pero esa posición no era nada buena, al menos para él, así que sacó el miembro con cuidado de su boca y se sentó en la cama contra el cabecero. No tuvo que decirle nada, Stiles se tumbó entre sus piernas y volvió a devorar la verga.

Apenas necesitó trabajarla un poco con su habilidosa boca para que el nudo comenzara a hincharse. Stiles metió el falo por completo en su boca, sintiendo el nudo hincharse dentro de ella. Tan solo tuvo que tragar a su alrededor para que Peter se corriera en el fondo de su garganta. El chico tragó la abundante cantidad de semen sin inmutarse mientras los dedos de Peter acariciaban sus cabellos. Stiles se restregaba al mismo tiempo contra el colchón y acabó corriéndose cuando apretó su trasero y sintió el bastón de caramelo aún ahí. Satisfecho, el chico cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó como pocas veces lo estaba. De vez en cuando el miembro palpitaba en su boca y otro chorro de semen se deslizaba por su garganta.

Más de media hora después, el nudo al fin se deshinchó y Peter sacó el miembro de su boca. Stiles estaba adormilado, su mente apagada de un modo que realmente necesitaba de vez en cuando. Lo tumbó boca arriba y llevó la mano entre sus piernas. Sacó el bastón, algo más pequeño que cuando lo metió, y lo lamió de arriba abajo antes de tirarlo en la dirección general de la papelera.

—Ya no vas a necesitar esos.

 


End file.
